Results of a Vodka Night
by skyfire-chan
Summary: Hinata drank some Vodka. 8 Glasses! What does she do when she is that drunk? Read to find out! rated for language and one scene. i dont own naruto or Vodka.. but i would be so flippin rich if i did!


DISCLAIMER: no me no owns Naruto or characters associated with them. *turns to emo corner and begins sulking and writing dark stories*

* * *

Results of a Vodka Night

Hinata awoke to the sounds of bacon sizzling in the next room. _Where am I_? she wondered. She wasn't in her own room. No, this room was totally different. The walls were maroon instead of baby blue. The carpet was black instead of gray. And the curtains were.. wait there weren't any! Where the hell was she?!

"Hey! bout time you woke up." said an all to familiar voice. Hinata was praying that it wasn't who she thought it was. She looked up and saw the blue eyes she had always admired from far away. "So Hinata, how do you like your eggs?" asked Naruto. Damn was her luck!

"Wh. where am I?" she asked nervously.

"You passed out last night at the bar. Hey Hinata I seriously didn't know that you could be that wild." he grinned.

"WHAT!?" she screamed. She frantically looked at her surroundings and realized that she was at Naruto's apartment! Damn her luck again! Then, it all came back to her. The bar. The bet with Kiba. The 8 glasses of beer. Her dancing on the stripper pole. "Ooh Kami. I am soo dead when I get home."

Flashback

"Kiba-kun, I really don't want to go to the bar tonight." whined Hinata while being dragged by Kiba.

"AHH Hinata learn to live a little." he said and sat her down on a stool. "Hey I'll make a bet with you. If you win you can leave. But if I win you have to go kiss Naruto! And you have to stay here until I leave."

Hinata blushed furiously. Kiss Naruto. No way in hell would she do that, but she did want to leave and go home. "What's the bet?"

"WHOO! That's more like it. Okay we both have to drink 10 glasses of beer. Whoever

pukes or faints first loses. Hey waiter 10 glasses of Vodka!" he yelled. Hinata was mentally punching herself for going for the bet that she would lose badly.

_8 glasses later_

Hinata was drunker than a monkey on pot, crack, and weed but then again she wasn't a big time drinker and it was Vodka she had drunk. VODKA!! She had gotten so worked up on the beer that she had lost her mind to the drunken monkey demon inside of her.

She had started off not bad. But as the shots kept coming, the more dizzy she got. And now she was up on the pool table dancing like a slut with men whistling and throwing money at her. She kept smiling as she seductively bent over to pick up the money. When she stood back up a blob of blonde caught her eyes and she quickly got back down and ran over to Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun." she said.

"Oh hey Hinata." he said and turned back around to talk to Shikamaru and Ino. She was so mad that he didn't pay attention to her that she walked over to the pole on the stage and started to dance and strip. All the guys in the joint were thrilled at the sight of the young girl dancing. Naruto was wandering what all the commotion was about and turned to look at a beautiful young girl only in her shorts and bra.

"Wait. Is that Hinata!?" he yelled. Shikamaru and Ino turned and both their jaws dropped. Was this the same shy, almost always blushing girl they knew? Naruto got up and ran over to Hinata and pulled her off the stage. "What the hell where you doing up there Hinata?"

"I was trying to get Naruto-kun's attention." she said couldn't get anymore answers out of her because she had fainted and fell straight into his arms. "Just great." he said.

Now she was here in his apartment, probably in his bed, and had the worst headache ever.

She didn't want to think of what her father would do and say to her when she got home.

"I am never taking a bet from Kiba-kun again. Or drinking Vodka again..."

*_*_*_*_*

Yay!! Yes I redid this story. I went through it and found many errors. It was horrible. Anyway the revised version!!! Read and Review and you will get many delicious mental images of chocolate chip cookies fresh from the oven… : )

OH WELLS……. Bye for now.

Skyfire


End file.
